


Closeted

by tarthserjaime



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sneaking Around, Top Gwen, bottom Nikolaj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthserjaime/pseuds/tarthserjaime
Summary: A storage closet? really?(enjoy. comments appreciated as always. missed y'all! ;) )
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, gwendolaj - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> “Dear, I don’t want to push but I think it’s time for you to come out of the closet. I came out ages ago.”
> 
> “Maybe I should, yeah. Mads will be pleased to hear it.”
> 
> "Hot Danish gay men, yeah."
> 
> "Oh? You think I'm hot?"
> 
> "No, I meant man, man with an "a", sorry, I meant Mads."
> 
> "Shame."

Nikolaj pushed the chair out of the way and closed the door as Gwen attacked his lips, and his neck, with kisses. 

“A hidden utility closet in a meeting room. Clever.” He moaned between kisses, eagerly pulling his shirt off. It fell beside a group of push brooms and a mop, all decorated with dust bunnies. 

A one hour lunch break in a table read was never exactly the most ideal time to get in a quickie, but when Gwen kept giving him those glances from across the room, Nikolaj couldn’t help but give in. 

“Disgusting.” Gwen muttered, glancing at his discarded top, which was now lying in the center of an accumulation of dust and dirt. 

Nikolaj scoffed, grabbing the collar of Gwen’s shirt on either side and diving deeper into the kiss. She knew exactly what was coming next. Before he could pull it open, she grabbed his wrist tightly.

“Don’t you dare.” She snapped in a whisper. “If you rip it it’ll be obvious, and anyway I’m not losing another £160 silk shirt because you’re too clumsy to undo buttons.” 

Nikolaj rolled his eyes as she started to unfasten the buttons one by one. “Nag me,” He grumbled, unbuckling his belt. “That’s sexy.” 

Gwen undid the last button and unclipped her black lacy number (that she pretended not to know Nikolaj enjoyed thoroughly), throwing them on the chair behind them. She grabbed Nikolaj by his unbuckled pants and pulled him closer, her breasts pressed against his chest. Her nimble fingers ran down his midline to his boxers, where they gripped his shaft and pulled out his aching erection. 

Gwen began to stroke him firmly, her other hand moving up quickly to grab his jaw. “You like my nagging when I’m bouncing on your cock.” In the dim light that drifted under the closet door he could see the desire burning in her eyes. 

Nikolaj couldn’t help but melt into her touch, bucking his hips up to meet her hand. It was embarrassing the first time, letting her take the lead. She called his resistance to her dominant nature “fragile masculinity”; but now he could trust her with every fiber of his being, and he felt comfortable submitting to her as she did to him. He’d never admit to her how fucking hot it was. 

Watching Nikolaj groan and buck as she stroked his cock made Gwen’s clit throb. She crossed her legs to soothe the ache in her slacks as she brought her lips closer to his ear. 

“How does that feel, darling?” She could feel his pre-cum begin to leak in between her fingers. “Fuck.” She added, mostly to herself. She moved her hand from his jaw to his left nipple, rolling it gently.

Nikolaj resisted the urge to grab her by the neck and pin her to the wall. He wanted to show her exactly how good it felt. Instead, he answered, his voice strained. 

“So fucking good.” 

To him it sounded to corny, but it was all he could manage. He could feel Gwen smile against his jaw. That’s when he noticed her crossed legs. Without a word, Nikolaj unzipped her pants with weak fingers and wedged his right hand inside, coaxing her soft thighs apart. Gwen gasped quietly when she felt his hand on her pussy from outside of her underwear. Fighting to stay in character, she began to roughly run her palm over the head of his cock. 

“Did I give you permission to touch me?” She growled. Her voice was firm and sovereign. 

Nikolaj winced under her rough touch, but he was determined to break her. Ignoring her threatening tone, he slipped her panties to the side and pushed his middle finger through her folds. As he expected, she was sopping wet. 

“Jesus, Gwen.” Nikolaj buried his head in the crook of her neck, snaking his left arm around her back and pulling them even closer together. She let out a soft sigh as he started to rub her clit. Her body bloomed for him as she leaned into him again and moved her free hand to the nape of his neck, grabbing a fistful of hair. She returned to her rhythm of stroking his cock, which was now aching for release. 

“Do you want to cum, dear?” Her voice had taken a nurturing tone. She was the queen of aftercare, playing with Nikolaj’s hair and whispering sweet nothings while he laid his head between her breasts, his cock milked dry and his muscles sore. 

He wanted so badly to say yes, because he knew she’d opt to finish him with her soft lips, choking and slurping on his cock like it was the best thing she’d ever tasted. She always swallowed every last drop of him. Nikolaj clenched his jaw at the thought. 

“Not yet,” he panted, begrudgingly. “I want to finish inside of you.” Hearing those words in his husky tone elicited another soft gasp from Gwendoline, who was slowly being worked undone by his thick fingers.

“Oh,” she began to roll her hips, her body writhing against his. “you want to fuck me? Fill me up and have me sit back down with everyone while your cum is leaking out of me?” She knew exactly what she was doing to him, her teeth clenched as those filthy words poured from her lips like honey. 

Nikolaj let his head rest on the cement wall behind him. He could feel the veins in his neck bulging as he concentrated on not blowing his load all over her hand and both their stomachs. Out of impulse, he let his middle and ring finger slip inside of Gwen from on her clit. Gwen let out a loud moan before she sunk her teeth into his shoulder instead. Nikolaj groaned at the pain, but didn’t stop, aggressively pumping his fingers in and out of her as much as her trousers would allow. 

He lifted his head a little. 

“Yes, please.” He grunted, “If you’ll allow it.” He added, almost mockingly. Gwen stopped to pull her slacks down to her ankles, the right leg being turned inside out and drawn up, caught in her shoe as she stepped on an overturned bucket she’d seen beside them before he closed the door. The position gave Nikolaj more leverage. 

He pushed her legs even further apart in response, now violently smacking the heel of his hand against the mound of her pubic bone as he fingered her hungrily. Gwen couldn’t help but give a muffled cry against his skin, feeling the pressure build so quickly inside of her. Her cum oozed, thick and sweet, into the palm of his hand. 

“Bend me over those storage bins.” She growled. “God, fuck me already.” She was feral— feverish and completely consumed with lust. Nikolaj prayed he wouldn’t cum too quickly. 

They scrambled around the barely-lit closet to find a comfortable position amongst the stacked plastic bins. Gwen stepped on each of the legs of her trousers, pulling them free from her shoes. Nikolaj placed her gently over the lid, her nipples hardening on the cold surface. 

Just as he was lined up to push his way inside of her, there was a click at the door to the conference room. The both froze, tensing like prey. 

“I told Rory in the beginning that’s just the reality of his character. It was absolutely bound to happen. From the moment we saw the first scene with the Mountain and the Hound.” A familiar voice. 

“It was such a badass way to go, honestly, I don’t understand why he’s so upset about it.” And it’s counterpart. A few more were present too, by the shuffling of multiple pairs of feet. Probably directors. 

Nikolaj’s stomach churned, and he could suddenly feel a lump in his throat. David and Dan. He grabbed Gwen’s arm, pulling her up to him. 

“What the hell are we going to do?” He whispered to her, barely making a sound at all. 

“They don’t know we’re here.” She replied. “They aren’t listening for us.” 

Nikolaj furrowed his eyebrows. Listening for us?  
“What are you—“ 

“Sit in the chair.” He could make out her silhouette gesturing to the plastic chair in the corner. She wasn’t actually still trying to fuck him, was she? 

“Gwen, I don’t think this is the best idea.” The last thing he wanted was to literally be caught with his pants around his ankles, fucking his co-star senseless after nearly a decade of D&D making jokes about that exact scenario. It would be another thing for them to hold over his head. Besides, he hated the jokes they made about her body and her sexual proclivities. 

“What else do you suggest? They’re going to be in here for a while, we may as well pass the time.” Her hands swept the floor for her discarded trousers, from which she plucked up her underpants. Brushing her thumb over Nikolaj’s bottom lip, she coaxed him into opening his mouth, and stuffed them inside.

Leave it to the exhibitionist, he thought. _This woman._ If he could talk, he would say, “So the floor is too dirty for my shirt, but you’ve just picked your underwear up and stuffed them in my mouth?”. Gracefully and silently, Gwen guided him over to the chair. 

Before he sat, he tossed her shirt and bra out of the seat, where it landed on top of his own collared shirt.

“Bastard.” She hissed. 

The men in the room before them were making a thunderous racket with their conversation. Nikolaj was glad for once that David never stopped fucking talking. 

He gripped Gwen’s waist to help keep her balanced as she straddled him, before holding his cock erect so she could slowly lower herself onto it. With the entrance of her pussy coating just the very tip of him, she leaned forward into his ear. 

“Don’t make a sound.” She ordered, before dropping her hips. Nikolaj moved to fill both of his palms with handfuls of her soft ass as she sunk down on him. He took in a sharp breath through his nose; her engorged sex had swallowed him eagerly from tip to base. Gwen’s own breathing was shallow in his ear. 

At first she tested the chair, coming down on him with those little airy sounds she always made when she was still accommodating to his cock. The chair made no sound. It was level. Thank fuck that they’d found the only chair in the world with all four legs at an even length. Gwen groaned her approval softly into his ear, her other hand rubbing the opposite side of his face. 

“I’m going to drain your cock right in front of those idiots and they won’t even know. Better bloody season finale than whatever monstrosity they’ve generated.” She whispered in his ear. Nikolaj wanted to chuckle, but part of him genuinely feared the consequences. 

Gwen leaned back slightly and drew her other hand up to his face as well, hovering just over his tilted head as she slowly began to build a rhythm. The only thing she as wearing now were her shiny black Oxfords, which creased as she used the tips of her toes to push off the ground. 

She watched Nikolaj clench his jaw, closing his eyes for fear that watching her face would make him cum quicker. Of course she wouldn’t let him. Gwen forced him to watch as she started to speed up, bouncing on his cock. Through the rumble of voices outside the door she whispered to him, whimpering on occasion.  
From  
“God I love your cock.” 

to

“You look- mh- like you’re about to cum, darling.” though he couldn’t see those teasing eyes of hers, he knew she was toying with him. 

A simple string of expletives tumbled from her lips when she rose up slowly and sat back down quickly a few times, making them both hold their breaths for a moment. 

Up to that point, they were really quite quiet. Gwen had many years of experience in being covert in her operations, and she knew exactly how to handle Nikolaj. It reminded her of that Beyoncé song, Partition, where she was being fucked in the limo unbeknownst to the driver. Only now, Gwen was being fucked in the closet by her very handsome, very married co-star. (Unbeknownst to the bosses who could get her blacklisted in every corner of the UK and the US). The risk turned her on incredibly intensely. 

When both of them had developed a sheen of sweat, and she found herself breathing rather heavily, her thighs and knees stinging with ignored fatigue, she lowered herself back to the base of Nikolaj’s cock and began instead to roll her hips. Tracing along his chest with the pads of her fingers and kissing his neck, she managed to notice he’d curled his toes. Gwen stifled a great laugh. 

“Am I that good? You’re flattering me.” 

Nikolaj was grateful he wasn’t allowed to talk, because he couldn’t possibly pull himself out of his trance to answer her. Instead, he closed his eyes and focused on the softest brush of her nipples across his flesh, the way she rode him in slow circles, her moans beginning to grow louder in his ear. He realized that in the barely-there gap between them, which at this point had been painted with Gwen’s cum, he could feel her clit graze him on every rotation. 

Wordlessly of course, Nikolaj slid his left hand over from her ass to her clit, beginning to rub it slowly. Gwen’s concentrated breathing stifled for a moment, and came down with a strangled whimper in his ear. Encouragement, he thought. 

Before Gwen could stop him, Nikolaj slid his strapping right arm up over her back, pinning her to him. 

“Nikolaj,”

She warned him, knowing where this was going. Before she could even think of a reprimand, he slouched in the chair and began to pound into her roughly. Gwen bit down on her index finger to keep from crying out. They could hear the urgent slap of his thighs against her ass between them, but neither of them cared anymore. 

“Jesus Christ.” she melted into him, burrowing her nails into his neck. Once she accommodated to the abrupt change of pace, Gwen bit down on his ear. Nikolaj struggled not to groan at the sting. 

“Harder,” She ordered, her front teeth clamped down on his helix. “I want you to fuck me harder.” 

He gave a curt nod of obedience before beginning to pull down her hips each time to meet his thrust. The problem was, Nikolaj knew he wasn’t going to last very long this way at all. He could feel a pull in his loin that made the base of his cock twitch with every stroke. Luckily, Gwen knew it too. Covered in a thin sheen of sweat and fucked to hell, she moved her hands up to his hair and ran them through slowly. 

“You’re so close, sweetheart.” she cooed in his ear, trying her best to keep her eyes from rolling back in her skull and her mouth from crying out. Her accent drove him mad, always. The way she drawled in his ear, the hum of her voice against his skin. 

“Fill me up.”

It was then that he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled her down on him with a loud “smack”, and she let out a shriek, quickly followed by his large hand over her mouth, as he started to twitch inside of her. Her forehead came forward to touch his as he spilled into her. Gwen finally let her eyes roll back as she felt his warmth, that indescribable fullness, wash over her. 

“Good boy.” She whispered, barely audibly over his panting. Her shaky hands ran down the sides of his face to rest in the stubble on his jaw. “Such a good boy.” 

“What the hell was that?” It was the voice of some man she couldn’t place. 

“You heard it? That scream? It sounded like Gwen.” David added. 

They both tensed again. _Fuck._

“Yeah, probably from all the way down the fucking hall. That woman is incredibly loud.” Dan added. Nikolaj nodded to her in exhausted agreement. Gwen pinched and twisted his ear. 

Chairs screeched on the floor as several people stood. “Now, let’s get back to this fucking read through. The sooner it’s over, the better.”

Gwen and Nikolaj were still for the next several minutes as everyone filed out of the room, and the door finally clicked shut again. 

“Well that was almost a disaster.” Gwen’s tone was louder, but still low. Nikolaj pushed the panties out of his mouth with his tongue. “Tell me about it, incredibly loud woman.” He mocked Dan’s insipid accident. Gwen stifled a laugh. “Stop it, you. We’ve got to go, they’ll be looking for us soon.”

“Wait.” Nikolaj grabbed her thigh before she could get up from her straddle. “I’m not finished with you.”

Gwen furrowed her brow, but before she could speak, Nikolaj’s fingers were in between them, rubbing quick circles on her clit. She tried to keep a clear head. 

“W-walking in late together is not a good look.” She twitched. “Oh, god.” Her voice was hardly more than a sigh. 

“You’d better cum quickly then.” You could always tell, in her eyes, the moment Gwen’s thoughts switched to “fuck it.” 

She stood a bit, ignoring her throbbing knees, and rested her head over Nikolaj’s shoulder, giving him better access to her.

“Just like that.” She encouraged, spreading her legs further apart. She twitched again, this time, the pressure of it pushing Nikolaj’s semi-hard cock out of her. It thumped against his thigh. Soon, his own cum began to run down her clit— and his hand. 

“Please don’t stop!” She whined, a furious whisper. Her were brows knitted together and arms tangled around his head and neck. Nikolaj took this as an invitation to speed up. Gwen quickly unraveled and came before she could even announce it to him. Her cry was quickly hushed and she bit her lip as she spasmed, her knees weakening. Nikolaj supported her weakened frame as he rubbed the aftershocks out of her. 

“Oh, fuck.” Was all she could whisper when she caught her breath. She was a mess— Nikolaj’s cum had dribbled down her cunt all over his forearm. 

“That was—“

“Much more invested than I’d intended, yeah. It was.” 

There was a silence for a while. 

“...They’re gonna know.” Nikolaj was sheepish. 

“Oh, I’m sure they know.” Gwen countered. “The more pressing matter is getting your semen cleaned up, as it happens to be literally all over the both of us. And my shirt, God I nearly forgot about my poor shirt.” 

Gwen couldn’t see it well, but she knew a smile was creeping across his face. 

“Well I can’t help you with your shirt, but as for the... semen, how smart of you to pick a closet full of cleaning supplies. You’re a genius, Gwen.”

“That makes one of us.” She replied sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> “Do your knees.. hurt? Really just, genuinely aching?” Gwen stood up slowly, stretching a little. Nikolaj chuckled. “No, sorry.” 
> 
> He stood from the chair and collected their pile of clothes. Gwen groaned as she bent to pick up her trousers. “Oh god,” she whined. “I’m getting _old_.” 
> 
> Nikolaj pecked her lips. “You’re the sexist old woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of fucking.” 
> 
> Gwen frowned. “Wow.”
> 
> “That one was bad.”
> 
> “ _Really_ , frighteningly bad.”


End file.
